


i'll make your heart race every day

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wheein belongs to hyejin in every universe light touches, hyejin realizes as she rolls her hips into wheein. she is hers in every reality they have existed in, and every reality they will exist in. the room smells like sex, the scent heady enough to take hyejin's breath away. yongsun and byulyi will complain about it in the morning, but right now, when she's here and with wheein, she can't find it in herself to care. she wants wheein to feel good, loves wheein so much she can feel her heart squeezing.





	

wheein lets out a small moan, shivering.

 

hyejin is firm against her, skin against skin, deep inside her. wheein can feel her strong hips against her ass, can feel the raw power running through hyejin. there's something about the whole situation that is comforting.

 

wheein feels comfortably full as hyejin stays still, above her, asking for permission to move. she can sense the apprehension in hyejin - after all, it's their first time using a toy. wheein had revealed the toy a week ago, admitting that she had ducked into an adult shop while they were travelling and made the purchase in secret. she had promised hyejin that they wouldn't use it unless she was fully comfortable with it.

 

hyejin had been hesitant to use it, because hyejin is always so afraid of hurting wheein, but wheein had eventually convinced her that she would be able to take it. they're both young, but sometimes it feels like hyejin's years beyond wheein, with her concerns about taking wheein too hard. she hates the thought of even hurting her.

 

even now, hyejin is afraid. her hands hold wheein's hips gently, nails digging ever so slightly into them. she's behind wheein, who's on her hands and knees, has been ever since she secured the harness between her thighs. her hands are secure, anchor wheein to reality, hold her still to make sure she doesn't squirm too much.

 

wheein can feel the slick on her thighs, warm and slippery, enough for hyejin to slip her fingers into. only it won't be fingers this time, it's going to be the toy, and the thought makes wheein even wetter. the toy is buried in her, to the hilt, and wheein loves everything about it.

 

"move," wheein says breathlessly, rutting into the dildo, sounding on the brink of intoxication. she doesn't want to admit that it's nothing to do with the shots they had knocked back with byulyi and yongsun earlier in the night, and everything to do with the fact that she's with hyejin. every time with hyejin feels like the first.

 

one of hyejin's hands move from her hips, uncertain, slow. she'd mentioned her fear earlier, of being scared that using a toy would make things impersonal, foreign, alien, things that they are not. but how could it be anything remotely close to that, what with wheein bucking and moaning into hyejin, begging her to go faster?

 

wheein belongs to hyejin in every universe light touches, hyejin realizes as she rolls her hips into wheein. she is hers in every reality they have existed in, and every reality they will exist in. the room smells like sex, the scent heady enough to take hyejin's breath away. yongsun and byulyi will complain about it in the morning, but right now, when she's here and with wheein, she can't find it in herself to care. she wants wheein to feel good, loves wheein so much she can feel her heart squeezing.

 

wheein whines, a needy sound echoing in the back of her throat as hyejin continues thrusting, powerful strokes inside her. the younger girl is quiet, wheein can imagine her intense gaze trained on the back of her neck. wheein feels like trapped prey, and it fuels rockets inside of her.

 

they've never done anything this primal before - it feels like second nature to wheein, to rock back on hyejin, to throw her head back and gasp with how good it feels. she can hear hyejin's pants of exertion as well, knows that it's having an effect on her too.

 

hyejin's thrusts pause, hyejin's hand on wheein's hip squeezes insistently. "can you get on your back?" wheein hears the unspoken plea behind it, i want to see you when you come.

 

it breaks her heart with how sweet hyejin is. hyejin can't handle not being able to see wheein during sex, and it's both hopelessly sweet and endearing.

 

wheein shakes at the loss of contact but agrees, gingerly moving onto her back. the bedsheet and blankets rustle as she moves, cold against her skin. she can see the imprint where hyejin had knelt - hyejin's upright now, pretty and watchful. she nearly comes at the sight of hyejin eyeing her, the younger girl's thighs glazed with sweat, face drunk with lust. her hair's a mess, her lips parted as she tries to fix it.

 

hyejin captures her lips in another kiss when wheein's settled safely on her back, lips soft against wheein's. she straddles wheein, thighs framing wheein's hips as she moves up desperately to kiss wheein.

 

the kiss is sweet and loving, but wheein can't help but moan when the tip of the dildo brushes against her clit, praying that hyejin finishes her off swiftly. she needs it, needs hyejin like she's oxygen.

 

"hyejin," she murmurs, tugging on hyejin's hair to bring her closer. hyejin smells like roses, definitely from the body wash wheein had gifted to her for her birthday. the smell is impossibly calming, keeping wheein from teetering off the edge. "hyejin," wheein repeats, smiling, hyejin makes her happy, she doesn't want to let her go now. wheein's always so vocal during sex, much more so than hyejin, who makes up for the lack of words with her fingers and tongue.

 

hyejin knows this, of course. hyejin has always known.

 

she traces hyejin's face with a reverent finger, laughing quietly when hyejin squirms and tells her to stop it, it's ticklish. hyejin is so pretty, so perfect in every way possible, wheein's so glad she belongs to her.

 

hyejin kisses her sweetly, again. "i'm going in again, is that okay?" hyejin has always been sure to ask what wheein wants, and wheein has always said yes. i want to do this to you, will you let me? i want to take you like this, is that alright? do you want me to do this to you? she is so tender in the way she loves, whether it may be in the back seat of the van on the way back from events, or in their bedroom like they are now.

 

wheein nods. "of course," and she's giggling again, chuckles that splinter into moans when hyejin exhales and pushes all the way inside wheein. her hand moves to work on wheein's clit, lightly rubbing her as she's stretched around the dildo.

 

the older girl's mouth falls open, grabbing hyejin's ass as hyejin moves.

 

i love you, hyejin murmurs against her lips, reveling in the way wheein bucks against her. she lets her do it, too content to watch wheein drive herself to orgasm. the fact that she's giving wheein this pleasure makes hyejin crave wheein even more, if that's even possible.

 

wheein stares up at her with trust and tears shining in her eyes, before she breaks eye contact to shut her eyes. "hyejin, hyejin, it feels so good," she sighs, nothing but the wet sounds echoing in the room as hyejin thrusts deep into her, short powerful strokes that make wheein cry out. "thank you, thank you, thank you-"

 

hyejin kisses her again, rubbing against her even harder. her deft fingers coax wetness from wheein's heat, teasing her around the hilt of the dildo. wheein's hips begin twitching erratically, her head thrown back as she rides out the throes of her orgasm. pleasured moans, gasps tumble from her mouth, and hyejin helps her through it, rubbing her clit and pulling out only when it's all over.

 

wheein whimpers again at the cold emptiness inside of her. hyejin's draped over her, leaving small kisses all over her as she checks to make sure that wheein's alright. her eyes are gleaming, melting into wheein when wheein nuzzles into her neck.

 

they don't speak, hyejin pulls off the harness and drops it off the bed, she'll pick it up tomorrow (or maybe yongsun will, she's neurotic about not leaving things, sex toy or not, around the house). wheein's warm and submissive in hyejin's embrace when she moves back to spoon wheein, and hyejin smiles, heart fluttering with love.

 

i'm in love with you, she traces into wheein's back before falling asleep.

 

 


End file.
